Entre savoir faire et savoir dire
by NeoisnotHamlet
Summary: Finalement, on s'est peut-être tous trompés sur les sentiments de Gale. Et ceux de Peeta aussi. Et peut-être que Katniss n'est pas la principale intéressée


Bonsoir ! Lancée je publie mon OS, pas bien plus long, ici, un petit Peeta/Gale ! Mon Peeta est assez OCC, désolée pour ça ! Mais il me plaît assez comme ça, en jeune homme présomptueux, galvanisé par la victoire des premiers jeux !

POV Peeta ~

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Un jour je vous pondrais un lemon, promis !

Ow, Suzanne Collins, propriétaire des Hunger Games & donc de nos deux lascars !

* * *

Par je ne sais quel concours de circonstances, Gale Hawthorne et moi attendions Katniss dans la même pièce, il n'y a rien de plus agréable, croyez moi ! Je n'ai rien de bien particulier contre le chasseur, mais bon, maintenant, on nous appelle les rivaux. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Gale semble complètement stressé, tendu et se tient bien droit sur sa chaise une main sur sa jambe droit qu'il agite frénétiquement, son notre main serrée en poing, plaquée contre sa bouche pincée. Ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême expriment clairement son malaise. J'étends mes membres qui menacent de s'ankyloser, je grogne et pose mes avant-bras sur les accoudoirs de l'énorme fauteuil molletonné dans lequel je suis avachi. Je suis le flegme incarné. Je souris d'un air satisfait des plus pompeux. Depuis la fin des jeux, je me permets bien plus de choses qu'avant. Et voir que je suis plus à l'aise que l'ami de Katniss ne met en joie. Une idée me vient à l'esprit, voyons si Hawthorne se débrouille si bien que cela en dehors de sa forêt. Je me redresse et fixe Gale narquoisement. Je suis devenu un chasseur moi aussi, finit l'époque de la proie. Je peux tout aussi bien attaquer ou jouer comme bon me semble, je lance :

« - Dis-moi, Gale. »

Ma voix le fait sortir de sa léthargie, il sursaute, crispe les mâchoires, ferme les yeux et se passe les mains sur le visage avant de soupirer un faible « Oui ? »

« - Katniss, je marque une pause, voulue, il pose enfin le regard sur moi, intrigué, tu l'aimes, _aussi _? »

J'insiste volontairement sur le dernier mot et observe Gale se tendre à nouveau, m'arrachant au passage un sourire en coin.

-Allez, avoue ! Depuis le temps ! T'as vu comment tu la regardes ? C'est dingue à quel point c'est l'évidence même !

- Ce n'est absolument pas ça, tu te méprends complètement ! Je connais Katniss depuis trop longtemps, c'est différent, on est proches, mais ce n'est pas, c'est totalement... Et de toutes manières, ça te regarde en rien Mellark, occupe toi de tes...

-Prouve-le.

Coupé en plein élan, Gale me regarde abasourdi, il s'était presque levé, comme pour appuyer son raisonnement, finalement, il reprend son air renfrogné, s'affale à nouveau sur sa chaise, soupire et dit enfin

-Je n'ai pas les même capacités que toi, il brasse l'air de sa main comme pour chasser un insecte qui l'agacerait, à m'exprimer. Je ne suis pas aussi doué pour prendre la parole. Il tousse. Pas aussi doué que toi, quoi.

Il se tait, baisse la tête, tousse à nouveau, fait craquer ses phalanges, tout cela très rapidement, il relève la tête, me regarde, dégluti, amorce un mouvement pour se replier encore un peu plus sur lui-même et, finalement, me surprenant, il se lève presque d'un bond et s'approche doucement, presque dangereusement de moi :

-Je vais te donner ta preuve, boulanger.

Je tique au surnom, dans sa bouche, ça me semble être presque péjoratif. C'est clair, pour lui, je serais toujours le boulanger, et je ne serais jamais le chasseur. Entendu. Cette fois, c'est dans sa voix que se trouve le danger, je le sens il est tout proche de moi, pose ses mains prêt des miennes, en les effleurant sans les toucher totalement, un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne et me fait me cambrer légèrement, inconsciemment. Oui inconsciemment, c'est ça, mon cerveau carbure et je ne pense à rien qu'à la pulpe de ses doigts contre la mienne. Il se penche un peu, de sorte à me regarder dans les yeux, il soupire, je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage, cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et tente de m'enfoncer le plus loin possible dans les renfoncements du fauteuil. Peine perdue, je suis bel et bien la proie et lui le chasseur. Je le reconnais. L'enfoiré il m'a eu et a retourné la situation à son avantage.

-A défaut d'être beau-parleur, je suis plus tactile, dit-il tout en scrutant tout mon visage, ne croisant jamais mon regard. Je trépigne, et mes doigts ripent sur sa main dans un mouvement brusque m'électrisant, je retire mes mains, les posant sur mes cuisses. Avale difficilement, tentant maladroitement de respirer normalement alors que Gale ne bouge pas d'un pouce et me fixe cette fois dans les yeux, calmement. Il sourit, amusé. Je suis fait ! Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre le souffle que j'avais bloqué dans mon agitation pour lui répondre une pique bien sentie que ses lèvres tout à l'heures pincées et dures, devenues pleines et délicieuses se posent sans brusquerie sur les miennes, toujours gercées des Jeux. Dans un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir, je me cambre un peu plus pour répondre pleinement à son baiser, m'accrochant du bout des doigts à son T-shirt. Il rompt le baiser, reste proche, nos nez se touchent presque, je respire, nos souffles se mêlent, il souffle :

- Satisfait par ma preuve ? Il rigole et m'attrape la nuque, j'ai juste le temps de lui répondre avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau :

-Entre savoir faire et savoir dire, je pense, que tu tiens le bon bout, chasseur.

* * *

Voilà, s'il y a des fautes, navrée !

Merci encore de me lire !

Bien à vous,

Neo ~

( mon prochain OS? Surement mon TeenWolf, si j'arrive à le remodeler, il ne me plaît pas tant que ça pour l'instant ! )


End file.
